Funeral for a Freind
by Zanaso Rymm
Summary: halloween fic based on what i would of written for l l b if the suggested people were the vampire. happy halloween


Funeral for a friend

**Funeral for a friend**

A side story to Love lies bleeding. Written just for Halloween. Made for the people who thought that Someone else was the vampire. This is what I would of written if they were.

**Recomended music to listen to: Funeral for a friend (Love lies bleeding) By Elton John**

* * *

**Barkeep vampire. **Do I have to? Who's going to take this seriously?

He slowly entered quietly and stealth like. It all seemed so easy to him like he had done it a million times but truth be told this was his first. He found his way to the back of Brother and looked on to his neck. There he knew the very life of brother could be infiltrated. He tried to resist but he could hear Brothers heartbeat crying out to be taken. He took the chance and bit deeply into Brothers neck. The blood poured out into his mouth. He drank. He was overcome by a euphoric feeling his hunger was for filled. Then Brothers body fell lifeless. Barkeep returned to normal and was shocked by what he had done. He ran scared. Hoping somehow that leaving it alone it would make it go away. He returned to the cabin and he could still taste blood in his mouth. He liked it. Even though he was remorseful he wanted more.

* * *

**Yuna** **vampire.**

She had told Rikku and Paine she was going to the travel agentsy at the thunder plains. No one could expect anything bad would happen not even Yuna. She walked up to the shop and was grabbed by someone or something. She felt a pain in her neck and passed out.

She was woken up by a member of the travel agentsy. "You OK?" The worried shop keeper asked.

"Yeah I think so." Yuna replyed. She suddenly realised a pain in her mouth. "Oww! I think I have been punched in the teeth." Yuna gasped in with shock. "Have I been mugged?" Yuna jumped to conclusions not knowing what had happened to her was worse than any mugging. "Can I come in and look myself over in a mirror? Check my teeth or something?" She asked politely in that way only Yuna can seem to. A way makes you never want to turn her down. At that the shop keeper waved her in.

She quickly found the mirror she looked into it and saw herself looking back. She had no bruises. She didn't look like she had been punched in the face. She then bared her teeth. Her eyes opened wide and her mouth slammed shut. She had seen fangs in the mirror. Had she? She wasn't sure she could be making it up? She lifted a finger to her mouth. Gazing intently at her lips where she had thought she had seen one of the fangs. She raised he lip exposing a fang. How was this? She touched it. It defiantly was there. She felt the tip. It was sharp and cut into her finger. She pulled it away at the pain. She went to suck on the cut lifting it to her mouth and she was surprised again. Her fangs extended. As if they knew the blood was coming. She quickly turned to the wall wanting no one to see it not even herself. She couldn't take this. She ran out the shop and back to where she had left Rikku and Paine.

_Later on the ship_

Yuna went in for her shower. She now had time to herself. She questioned what was happening to her. What had happened to her? All she can remember was being grabbed passing out and waking up with a mouth that hurts because she had some new teeth. She suddenly was hit by a hunger It was almost painful. Shehad never felt a hunger like this before. She stepped out of the shower and went to grab her garment grid before she did she caught herself in the mirror again. She had two scars on her neck. She reached up and felt them. They felt wrong like a cancer or something. They were not there for any reason she could remember. She grabbed her garment grid before anyone caught her in the nude. By now her hunger had become worse. She was worried she might be ill because this was really starting to hurt. She had to get some help she staggered her way to the elevator every step tormenting her. It became more painful and difficult with every one of the steps. She fell onto the controls and passed out again.

She had managed to hit the bridge button. The elevator reached the floor it was set to and Yuna rose. She smelt something she wanted down the hall. She walked quietly yet quickly. The doors opened and in the room ahead of her she could see what would be her first victim. She almost danced across the room with untold agility never making a sound. She looked over her target sitting just in front of her. She couldn't wait for what she had planned. She timed herself with his breathing and heartbeat waiting for the opportune moment. She pounced grabbing his shoulder and head quickly putting her fangs into his neck. Blood entered her mouth and she feasted upon him. Once she had filled her hunger she passed out again.

Yuna woke on the floor. She tasted blood. Was she dieing? Why else would she have blood in her mouth? She got up and looked around. Seeing Brother dead there she realised this blood wasn't hers. She couldn't believe it she had killed Brother. She looked around again in shock not knowing where to look. The sights, smells, tastes and feelings scared her more than Sin or Vegnagun ever had. She turned and ran. Ran back to the showers and washed the blood away hoping she would wake from this most terrible of nightmares.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Happy halloween.


End file.
